


When Suns Collide

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [12]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Shane, M/M, Pegging, Pregnancy sex, Pregnant, Trans Ryan, bottom shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:What's a fic you've always wanted to write? What's something you've been procrastinating on starting? Well, no longer! Today's the day to finally make progress! Whatever it is, an idea, a universe, write a short fic that inspires you to get started!Trust me, I've been thinking of a scene like this since Ryan got pregnant.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	When Suns Collide

Ryan shoved Shane into the mattress. He was on his knees, his ass in the air. He looked so fucking good like this. His long limbs were quiet, contained. He was whimpering as his face was shoved into the pillows.

“You look so good like this,” Ryan whispered breathlessly. He scratched his hands gently down Shane’s back, enthralled with the way Shane’s skin turned red. His hands massaged down Shane’s lower back and cupped his ass, spreading his cheeks. “I can’t believe it took us so long to get you like this— bent over in front of me.”

Shane leaned back and his ass pressed against Ryan’s bump. Ryan ground his baby bump up against Shane, curling his body over him. Shane groaned as the strap on rubbed against his balls.

“Ryan,” he groaned out. “Come on, you little brat, don’t tease.”

Ryan gasped dramatically. His fingers traced down Shane’s ass to tease at his rim. “Me? A brat?” Ryan spit on Shane’s ass and dragged the spit down to press his finger into Shane. “I’m not a brat.”

“You absolutely fucking are,” Shane argued. “You are definitely a brat.”

“I’m a good boy,” Ryan said petulantly. He pressed his finger into Shane’s ass, stretching his hole. “Not so fun when it’s dry, is it?” Shane shook his head in the pillow and Ryan chuckled darkly. “No, it’s not.” He leaned over and grabbed the lube, reaching across Shane’s body to do it.

Shane pressed his ass back up against Ryan’s bump, moaning. He was panting and his fingers were fisted in the sheets. The lube was cold as Ryan squeezed it directly on the cleft of his ass. “Fuck!” he groaned out. He jolted forward into the mattress, trying to escape the cold. Ryan’s hands spread the lube out on his skin and his body rippled under the cold touch. Slowly the lube began to warm up and Shane moaned. “Ohh, fuck. Stretch me out, baby.”

Ryan smiled. His hands slipped down Shane’s ass and his thumbs eased into Shane’s tight ass. He whined as Shane’s rim stretched around him. Shane rocked back onto Ryan’s fingers, moaning.

“Yeah, baby. You’re doing so good. Stretch me for your cock.”

Ryan separated his thumbs, stretching Shane’s hole. Shane pressed back, urging Ryan on, trying to force him deeper.

“Come on, Ryan, another one.”

Ryan grumbled under his breath and eased one thumb out. He wiped his hand clean on the blankets and scooped some more lube off Shane’s back onto his fingers. He eased his first two fingers back inside Shane, moaning at how warm he was. “I understand why you cum so fast sometimes,” he teased. “You’re so fucking hot inside.”

“See?” Shane said. “Brat.”

Ryan giggled and eased a third finger in. It probably wasn’t necessary for the strap Ryan had on right now, but feeling Shane’s hole tighten around him was intoxicating. He thrust his fingers back and forth. “God,you look so good like this. I get why Sara loves it so much.”

“Sara’s a switch anyway. If I didn’t let her rail me, she’d get bored,” Shane joked. Shane rocked back onto Ryan’s fingers, rolling his hips. Shane groaned, low and loud. “Get your cock in me, baby. Fuck me ass.”

Ryan moaned and pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the blanket. “You’re gonna have to clean the blankets,” he said.

“If you do your job right, I’ll have to wash them because there’s cum all over them. Get your cock in me.” Shane reached back and tugged the strap on, the harness yanking Ryan forward against him. Ryan’s bump rubbed over his back, smearing in the lube. “Come on, baby. Show me how much of a good boy you can be.”

Ryan eased the silicone cock in Shane’s ass, sliding in to the hilt. His thighs were pressed against the back of Shane’s thighs and his bump curved into the slope of Shane’s spine. He rocked his hips, pounding into Shane. He whined, snapping his hips forward. He slowed for a moment, shifting his hips to mount Shane instead. His strap thrusted down against Shane’s prostate and Shane moaned.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking good. I want you to breed me just like I bred you.”

Ryan’s hips stuttered and he slammed into Shane. His thrusts were relentless after that, only interrupted when his bump got in the way. “Fuck!” he growled each time it happened. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Ryan. Fuck, it’s so hot. You’re almost too big to fuck me. Do you know how hot that is? God, I wish I could freeze time and keep you like this forever.” Ryan reached up by Shane’s head and pulled a small remote out from underneath and tossed it to Shane. Shane snagged it and looked at it for a moment, huffing a laugh. “Got your vibrator in, baby? You’re stuffed, aren’t you?”

Ryan nodded with a small whimper. “Yeah. Turn it on.”

Shane groaned. “Anything for you; your reward for fucking me so well,” he said with a wink.

The vibrator buzzed to life inside Ryan, held in place by the strap between his legs. He moaned, his hips jerking forward and he resumed his relentless pace.

“Come on, Ryan. Fuck me harder. Breed me, knock me up, just like you.”

“Oh, god,” Ryan gasped. His fingers dug into Shane’s hips and his pelvis slapped against Shane’s ass. “I’ll fill you up. I’ll fuck you pregnant. I’ll suck your cock as your belly nudges against my forehead. I’ll eat your ass from behind and hold you in place by your belly.”

Shane’s body tensed up underneath Ryan. “Stroke me off, Ryan,” he ordered. Ryan’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. “Yeah, there you go, baby. That’s it. Oh god, make me cum.” His body seized up again and his cum spurt out over Ryan’s hand. “Ohh, good boy.”

Ryan’s hips stuttered and seized as he came, the vibrator inside him buzzing. Shane grabbed the remote again and turned the vibrator speed up. Ryan was whining and squirming on top of him. His orgasm hit him hard. His body was shaking, his thighs tensed around Shane’s hips. He was panting, his fingers gripping Shane’s hips again. Cum dripped from him as he came around the vibrator and, breathing heavily, he slumped off Shane’s back onto the mattress.

Shane rolled over and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s lips. “You good?” He turned off the vibrator as he saw Ryan’s hips rocking against the mattress.

Ryan huffed a laugh. “Yeah,” he whispered, his voice rough.

“Good,” Shane said, falling back on the mattress. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me like that again.”


End file.
